Mama MV
by xSapphire-Catx
Summary: Song by Il Divo


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the storyline.

The small theatre was jam packed as people took their seats for the performance of the night. Tonight four young gentlemen were dedicated a song to the special women who help them through their lives.

The lights dimmed as the spotlight lit up the stage showing the four young men. All of them were wearing black tuxedos, white shirts and black shoes.

The first was a twenty-six year old with brown hair and eyes named Judai Yuki.

The second was a twenty year old with brown hair, blue eyes and buck teeth. His name was Timothy Turner.

The Third was a twenty-five year old with pure white skin, piecing red eyes and long flaming red hair. This was Jack Spicer.

The last one was an eighteen year old with tanned skin, brown hair and black eyes. He was called Mac Kazoo.

Jack stepped forward with a mic in his hand and began to address the audience.

"Thank you all for coming tonight to this evening's performance," he said "My friends and I would to dedicate this song to the special women in our lives."  
He took a deep breath and began to sing in an operatic voice:

**JACK:  
Mama, thank you for who I am  
Thank you for all the things I'm not  
Forgive me for the words unsaid  
For the times I forgot**

JUDAI:  
Mama remember all my life  
You showed me love, you sacrificed  
Think of those young and early days  
How I've changed along the way [along the way]

ALL:  
And I know you believed  
And I know you had dreams  
And I'm sorry it took all this time to see  
That I am where I am because of your truth  
And I miss you, yeah I miss you

TIMMY:  
Mama forgive the times you cried  
Forgive me for not making right  
All of the storms I may have caused  
And I've been wrong, Dry your eyes [dry your eyes]

ALL:  
Cause I know you believed  
And I know you had dreams  
And I'm sorry it took all this time to see  
That I am where I am because of your truth  
And I miss you, I miss you

Mama I hope this makes you smile  
I hope you're happy with my life  
At peace with every choice I made  
How I've changed along the way [along the way]

MAC:  
Cause I know you believed in all of my dreams

ALL:  
And I owe it all to you, Mama

The tune ended and applause rang up through the auditorium as the four young men bowed. Many of the audience had tears in their eyes. Four women got up and ran over to them along with their husbands.

"Boys you were amazing," exclaimed Mrs. Turner.

"You were all perfect," sighed Juliana Yuki

"You all sang wonderful," said Lillian Kazoo

"We never thought you felt about us that way," cried Alicia Spicer wiping her eyes.

The four lads turned to them with coldness in their eyes. They didn't want to hear that.

"Who said that song was for you?" snapped Judai glaring at them.

"That song was for our _real_ mothers," snarled Timothy as he searched the crowd.

"Who are you talking about?" asked their husbands.

They got their answer when four women came out of the crowd and walked over to the group. The group thought they were odd looking people.

The first had half-silver half-blue hair, purplish skin and had an aquamarine eye and an orange eye wearing a revealing black shirt, black pants and shoes.

The second had pink hair and eyes wearing a yellow shirt, black pants and shoes.

The third had tanned skin, gold eyes, wild red hair and marking round her eyes. She was wearing a strange black dress and seemed to be bare foot.

The last one seemed to be the most normal one of the group. She had pale skin, blue eyes, orange-red hair tied up in a side ponytail and she was wearing a black evening dress.

Judai stepped towards them and spoke softly, "We hope you all like it."

Trying to fight back the tears the first woman pulled him into a hug and the others fallowed suit as well. Their parents were shocked at this and left without another word.

"We-We never knew that you thought about us that way," cried Yubel wiping her tears away.

"We've always thought about you that way," whispered Judai looking into her sparkling eyes.

"Even after years of separation," Jack spoke softly.

"You have always been in our hearts," finished Timothy hugging Wanda.

"And you in ours," sobbed Wuya smiling.

"We love you boys," whispered Frankie resting her head on Mac's shoulder.

"And we love you. Happy Mother's Day, mom" said the lads hugging their 'mothers' close.


End file.
